


[Podfic] these clothes don't fit us right

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asphyxiation, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sexual Content, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are tin soldiers, steadfast and gleaming bright in the somnolent afternoon sun, and time hasn’t slowed for them but suspended- this is his now just as it is his forever, and Eren knows he can love.</p><p>    Tomorrow, twenty-three of them will die.</p><p>    (or: Armin's mouth is full of stars, but the world is dark, and Eren knows that real life doesn't look like pictures in books)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] these clothes don't fit us right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinew/gifts).



> Rerecorded as a sort of 6-months since I started podficcing anniversary thing for myself to see how much I've grown since starting.
> 
> This was the first fic I recorded back in the day so I wanted to give the podfic a makeover since I ADORE this fic to the ends of the earth. Thank you dear lovely offdensens/sparklecringe for being such a peach <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Music used: Flesh for Bones by Terra Naomi

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h66nadwlml71i9d/%5BSNK%5D+These+Clothes+Don%27t+Fit+Us+Right.mp3#39;t_Fit_Us_Right.mp3)

Download MP3: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h66nadwlml71i9d/%5BSNK%5D+These+Clothes+Don%27t+Fit+Us+Right.mp3#39;t_Fit_Us_Right.mp3)

Alternate Streaming/Download link: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/CK0MAiz8ce/SNK_These_Clothes_Dont_Fit_Us_.html)

_Length - 1:20:44  
_

 

Music credit: ["Flesh for Bones" by Terra Naomi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWqhqbbyHsc)

 Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
